


KATE & KATE

by Notbatwoman



Category: Batman (Comics), Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, DC Comics Rebirth, F/F, F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notbatwoman/pseuds/Notbatwoman
Summary: Marvel and DC Universe collides. An unusual team up between Kate Bishop and Kate Kane makes history. Two broken Kates protects the streets of bludheaven and each other.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Kate Bishop, Kate Bishop/America Chavez, Kate Bishop/Noh-Varr, Kate Kane/Maggie Sawyer, Kate Kane/Original Female Character(s), Kate Kane/Renee Montoya
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“No, Kane, I haven’t see the goddamn key!” Shouted Kate Bishop without even   
taken her eyes off the laptop “I am one hundred percent sure I left it right h-Oh, nevermid, I found it” Bishop rolled her eyes and turned the attention to her friend. Kate Kane was wearing a black skinny dress, making contrast with her pale skin. Her red hair was short and very stylish.

“Wow, you look great, Kate!”  
“Thanks, Kate” She blinked to her friend and took her purse. “I’ve got a date.   
She seems smart, funny and I really hope it works” She was looking nowhere   
clearly daydreaming. 

“Well, if she’s not blind, it’ll totally gonna work” Kate gestures to her friend “Oh,   
one more thing… Try not to change the names again.” 

“Ha ha, que funny. You should get a hot date too, it will make you feel better.” Said Kane 

“You know I’m not ready…” Bishop rubbed her neck and looked down. They could feel the tense atmosphere as they kept both quiet for a second.

“Well, you better get going or you gonna start with the wrong foot. Take care, Batwoman.”

“You too, Hawkeye. Have a nice patrol” Kate Kane blinked to her friend and left   
Kate Bishop alone in their middle class apartment in the heart of Bludheaven. 

Even tough they can afford a mansion each, they felt comfortable in their broken doors and seepage little apartment. There were very nice people in the building, and they were friends with most of them. The apartment was neat and full of hiding spots.

In the living room, right above the sofa, was a batarang Batwoman got from her friend Nightwing for Christmas. Right beside it, there were the bow Kate Bishop earned from Captain America.

They live there almost three years, have been best friends since the worlds collided and the war begun. Justice League vs The Avengers. Something they could never imagine. As the peace between the two different worlds was  
sealed, they started to work together to figure out what happened.

But even with the greatest minds working together, they couldn’t find the way home, having to share the same universe, trying to find balance and learn from each earth. 

That’s what happened with both Kates. Those three years was filled with knowledge. They learned patience, compassion and friendship like they never experienced. They learned together that they were two valuable superheroes.

Not a Batman shadow, nor the “other” Hawkeye. 

Kate Kane was Batwoman. 

Kate Bishop was Hawkeye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for being so late, I totally.lost the chapter and had to write it all again  
> Hope you like it!!

5 years earlier...

“I thought I wasn’t able to lose anything ever again.  
First, I’ve lost my mother and my twin sister, who was my other half. Then, I’ve lost my career as a soldier, then Maggie, my dad, Renee (multiple times) and now I’ve lost Gotham.

I lost my home, the kids and now I’m a lonely runaway.

I hate how close I got to the kids. Damian is a pain in the ass, can’t deny he got my fucked up genes, but I loved that little brat. Cass’ so sweet, Tim is so gifted and Steph is so full of life…

Batman was the one who put me there and we all know why. He never loved having me around the batcave, because every time he looked at me, it hurt. I was a living reminder of his mother. All family says I’ve got aunt Martha's eyes.

There were times he could barely look at me, even with the cowl.   
I can’t blame him, I’ve suffered from the same loss. Twice.

  
But he had me in his teenage batclub because I have something he will never have: Balls.

He knew I would be the one to make the tough calls when he wasn’t brave enough. And that’s exactly why I got exiled, for making what was right whatever it costs.

  
Maybe it was for the best. I will never be able to look at Cassie’s eyes ever again. I’ll never forget the way she looked at me when I shot Clayface...” *****

  
Kate took a long breath and shacked her head like she was going to make her memory disappear. She took the last sip of her beer and put the paper she was writing in her pocket. That was her only friend in bludheaven, whenever she felt lonely, she writes. 

  
She made sure to get her mind full of job so she couldn’t think about home. Bludheaven was as dangerous as Gotham and had no one to help. Was a perfect match.

The barman, an old man with a long white beard, brought another beer and looked at her for a while.   
“The last one I saw drinking that much without a show served in Vietnam.” He said as cleaning the table.   
“Well…” she said taking another sip, “I used to be a soldier… A cadet… but when I quit, I went to a place worse than Vietnam” 

  
She paid the drinks, thanked the man and as she was opening the door, a light extremely bright and a very loud noise came across the door. Kate instantly sober up, took the gun from the back of her pants and shout to those behind her “every one behind the bar!” 

People were screaming in panic and when Kate could get to the street, she saw everything in place.

No destruction, no casualities, no big monsters, no penguins, no clowns, nothing.

People were looking at the sky with confusion on their faces and asking their neighbors if they saw anything. 

  
“Excuse me, miss” Kate friendly asked a woman who was holding a phone, “Did you saw what happened?” the woman turns to her and say “No, just a light, looked like a thunder, but much brighter…I had to cover my eyes because I thought I could go blind!” The woman was scared and talked very fast “Did you saw the news?” she turned her phone to Kate, showing a website

“ _Chaos in New York: People are confused, can’t find their homes and population suddenly duplicates. The Avengers are on the case._ ”

Kate returned the phone to the woman and asked “Who the fuck are the avengers?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Read DETECTIVE COMICS #937


End file.
